best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Seconds of Summer
5 Seconds of Summer, often shortened to 5SOS, are an Australian pop rock band from Sydney, New South Wales, formed in 2011. The group consists of lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist Luke Hemmings, lead guitarist Michael Clifford, bassist Calum Hood, and drummer Ashton Irwin. They were originally YouTube celebrities, posting videos of themselves covering songs from various artists during 2011 and early 2012. They rose to international fame while touring with English-Irish boy band One Direction on their Take Me Home Tour. They have since released three studio albums and headlined three world tours. In early 2014, the band released "She Looks So Perfect" as their debut single, which topped the charts in Australia, New Zealand, Ireland and the United Kingdom. Their self-titled debut album was released in June 2014, peaking at number one in 11 countries, and was followed by a live album titled LIVESOS. They went on their first headlining tour Rock Out with Your Socks Out Tour to support the album. The band released their second album Sounds Good Feels Good in October 2015, topping the charts in 8 countries, and was followed by a live documentary DVD called How Did We End Up Here. They went on the Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour to support the album. In December 2016, the band announced the release of their B-sides and rarities under the title This Is Everything We Ever Said to celebrate their band's fifth anniversary.2 The band released their third album Youngblood on 15 June 2018. It became their third number one album in their home country. In the US, 5 Seconds of Summer became the first Australian act to achieve three chart-toppers on the Billboard 200 album chart. They also became the first band (not vocal group) to have their first three full-length albums debut at the top in the US.3 They went on the Meet You There Tour to support the album. Why They and Their Songs Rock: #Their songs are very catchy, such as "She Looks So Perfect", "Good Girls" and "Youngblood". #All the members are very talented with their vocals and instruments. #Luke Hemming's vocals are remarkable. Same with Calum's. #Their life performances are often full of energy. #Their videos have good production. #Each of the members has an amazing dynamic and personality. Ashton is a bit dorky, but in a good way. Michael is sarcastic and a bit sassy, and has a bit of attitude, but overall is a sweet person. Calum is easygoing and fun. Luke is a bit quiet, but his slight awkwardness is endearing. #They don't seem to try to fit the mold, and they embrace their quirks. #They're very supportive of their fans and help them get through hard times. #They did an 'INCREDIBLE 'cover of Queen's Killer Queen. Discography Studio albums * 5 Seconds of Summer (2014) * Sounds Good Feels Good (2015) * Youngblood (2018) Live albums * LiveSOS * Meet You There Tour Live Extended plays * Unplugged * Somewhere New * She Looks So Perfect * Don't Stop * Amnesia * Good Girls * She's Kinda Hot Category:Bands Category:Pop punk Category:Pop rock Category:Dance-pop Category:2010s Category:Synthpop Category:Power pop Category:Pop Category:Australian singers/bands Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:5 Seconds of Summer Category:2020s